Feeling Like A Princess
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: 'Somehow with just one look he managed to make me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world, like I was a princess.' A one shot set after Decendants 2. Basically Jane's thoughts on her relationship with Carlos.


**I had this one shot in my head since watching Descendants 2, so I decided to write it and upload it for you. I hope you guys like it x**

 **Jane's POV.**

After the drama with Uma things finally settled and we all began to enjoy the Royal Cotillion. As I scanned the room I noticed even Mal was laughing and smiling with Ben. It was nice to see them back to normal. The look on Mal's face as Ben danced with Uma was heartbreaking. I honestly thought she was going to cry but Ben's gift for Mal seemed to help everyone realize what was going on. But even with all the drama I was actually enjoying this cotillion. For once I wasn't stuck helping my mom serve the punch, I actually had a date.

That was when I looked over at Carlos. He was currently talking to Jay and Lonnie about something, I imagine about their fencing team. Almost as if he could feel me watching him he turned to look at me and I couldn't help but blush. Somehow with just one look he managed to make me feel like the most beautiful girl in the Kingdom, like I was a princess. I had never really felt like I fit in at Auradon Prep. I wasn't beautiful like the princess's that attended the school and I was never looked at twice by boys, until Carlos came along.

As he walked towards me I smiled shyly at him, blushing even more as he handed me a glass of punch. It was weird. I had always been drawn to him since he first arrived in Auradon. It had taken me a while but I had eventually admitted to myself that I loved Carlos, but I hadn't told him. I didn't want to scare him away, especially since I didn't know if he felt the same way but he asked me to be his date tonight and to be his girlfriend. So I guess I should tell him how I truly feel.

"Jane?" Carlos called out to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Would you like to dance?" He asked me as he held out his hand.

I couldn't keep the shy smile off of my face if I tried as I nodded to him. As I took hold of his hand he led me out onto the dance floor. Once we started dancing I noticed how much of a wonderful dancer he was as he gracefully managed to lead me through the slow dance we were currently a part of. "Evie or Ben?" I asked, remembering how he had told me he'd never been to a cotillion before. No one who had never been to a cotillion should be able to dance this gracefully.

"What do you mean?" He asked, never missing a step.

"Who taught you to dance like this?" I asked, clearing up what I was actually asking him. "Evie or Ben?"

A smile spread across his face at my question and it caused he to smile as well. "Both." He stated and we shared a laugh. I could just imagine them both teaching Mal, Jay and Carlos how to dance. I felt Carlos take a step closer to me so the front of my body was flush against his. "I need to tell you something Jane, before I lose the confidence to." He told me and I immediately nodded. I didn't want to verbally respond and put him off what he was about to say.

He led me off of the dance floor and towards the back of the royal yatch, where there wasn't anyone around. "I've been trying to ask you out for a long time, but I never had the courage. I thought you would say no because I'm a VK." He said to me and I was shocked. I hadn't been expecting this tonight and I was pretty sure I knew where he was going with this. "When you agreed to not only be my date tonight but be my girlfriend I have never been so happy in my life." Carlos explained and I smiled at him. The love in my heart grew at his words. "What I'm trying to say Jane, is I love you. I understand if you don't feel the same but I had to tell..." He said.

Carlos didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as I leant forward, giving him a kiss. The kiss was so full of emotion from the both of us that it not only caused me to have butterflies in my stomach but it make me feel like the luckiest girl in the Kingdom. I was tingling from head to toe as we pulled away but before he could speak I beat him to it. "I love you too, Carlos." I told him. "It doesn't metter to me that you're a VK. All I see is the clever, sweet and amazing boy I am in love with." I stated.

I was shocked when he leant forward and gave me another kiss but I smiled into it and responded immediately. I've never felt so happy in my life. I just hope I don't do anything to screw this up because being with Carlos is amazing. Even when we were just friends he always made me feel like a million dollars and his compliments always left me feeling like a princess.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this one shot. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
